1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dual type switching device used in vehicle electric equipment, and particularly to a switching device having a structure in which dustproof performance is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual type switching devices have been used in drive switches for vehicle power window devices and switch units for other vehicle electric equipment.
A switching device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123135 has two contact storage spaces in a case. Each of the contact storage spaces stores a fixed contact member fixed to a bottom, a conductive plate serving as a movable contact, a sliding operation portion of a driver, and a leaf spring for pressing the sliding operation portion against the movable contact.
The case has a slit between inside partition walls of the respective contact storage spaces. The partition wall has a recess, which allows the contact storage space and the slit to communicate with each other. Each of the drivers has the sliding operation portion and a pressed portion. A portion of the driver is positioned inside the recess and the pressed portion is positioned inside the slit.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123135, a cover member formed to have a leaf spring material is mounted on the case. Two contact storage spaces and the slit formed between the adjacent contact storage spaces are covered with one cover member. The pressed portion formed in each of two drivers is positioned in the slit. Two pressed portions protrude upward from a window hole formed in the cover member.
In the electric equipment using the switching device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123135, a working end of an operation knob is interposed between two pressed portions protruding upward from the cover member. If the operation knob is tilted to one side, one driver is pivotally moved, and contact between the fixed contact member and the conductive plate inside one contact storage space is switched. If the operation knob is tilted to the other side, the other driver is pivotally moved, and contact between the fixed contact member and the conductive plate inside the other contact storage space is switched.
In the switching device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123135, each contact storage space and the slit, which are formed in the case, communicate with each other via the recess. The driver is supported to be pivotally movable and vertically movable in the recess. Accordingly, a large gap is formed between an inner edge of the recess and the driver, thereby causing insufficient sealing in each of the contact storage spaces.
In addition, in the switching device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123135, one leaf spring member is disposed across two contact storage spaces and the slit. For this reason, it is necessary to form a cutout portion for passing the leaf spring member on the partition wall. This also causes the insufficient sealing in the contact storage space.
Furthermore, above the slit, the window hole is formed in the cover member, and a pressed portion of the driver protrudes upward from the window hole. However, in order for the driver to be pivotally moved, it is necessary to form a large gap between the window hole and the pressed portion.
As a result, dust, dirt and moistures are likely to enter the slit through the window hole of the cover member. Furthermore, the dust, or the like, is likely to break into the contact storage space from the inside of the slit via the recess. Therefore, there is a problem because this degrades reliability in switching the contacts.